Kryptonite Blade
by SupernaturalGirl1
Summary: Just a random story that popped into my head while watching Smallville. Clark gets robbed outside he Talon and Lana comes to his rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Clark walked out of the Talon and pulled his keys out of his pocket. Just as he opened the door, someone grabbed him. Clark spun around.

"Give me your money!" The man spoke with a gruff voice. Clark was about to object when the man pulled out a glowing green blade. Clark immediately felt the effect. He grew too weak to answer. The man plunged the knife into Clark's abdomen. He reached into Clark's red jacket and produced a wallet. He removed all the cash and dropped the wallet. He bent down and looked directly in Clark's eyes. "Thanks." The man gave an evil smile and pushed the blade deeper into Clark. Clark groaned. Slowly the man removed the blade; the tip of it was missing. "Looks like a piece is still floating around inside you." The man let out an evil chuckle and ran away.

Lana had two large garbage bags in her hands. She pushed the back door to the Talon open. A man ran by and she looked the way that he had come. Her eyes caught Clark's truck. The driver's door was open. Next she saw Clark on the ground by the truck.

"Clark!" Lana dropped the bags and ran to him. "Clark?"

"L-Lana?"

"I'm going to call for an ambulance."

"No!" Lana looked puzzled. "J-just drive me home." Lana didn't know what to do. "Please Lana." Lana nodded and helped Clark into the truck. She hopped into the driver's side and sped towards the Kent farm.

Lana threw the truck in park. She jumped out of the car, leaving it running and the door open. She didn't bother to knock, she just burst through the front door.

"Mrs. Kent! Mr. Kent!" Martha came running from the kitchen. Jonathan came barreling down the stairs. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Lana's tear stained faced and blood stained hands.

"Lana, what happened? Are you alright?" Jonathan reached a comforting hand out to her.

"It's not me. It's Clark." Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, fear evident in their eyes. The three of them took off running to the truck.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you liked it. I will probably update on Thursday December 5, 2013. **


	2. Chapter 2

Clark opened his eyes slowly. Pain radiated through his body. He could feel blood rolling down his stomach and creating a pool on the seat in the truck. He could see Lana talking to his parents, right inside the house. He watched the fear cross their faces and then they started running towards him. He tried to sit up, but he didn't have the strength to. Jonathan opened the passenger door and leaned in.

"Clark?" Clark met his father's eyes. "We need to get you inside, so I can get a look at you." Clark nodded. "Martha, help me get him to the house." Together Jonathan and Martha carried Clark from the truck to the living room couch.

"Clark, honey. What happened."

"S-stabbed." Clark took in a sharp breath. "K-kryptonite." Clark's eyes began to droop. "A piece is i-inside s-still." His eyes closed completely and his body went limp. Jonathan stepped forward with a knife and a pair of pliers.

"Guess we are digging it out." Lana's eyes went wide.

"He needs to go to the doctor."

"Lana, listen. Clark needs us right now. No doctor can help him. We will explain when he is well again." Martha turned to Jonathan, "I want it out of him, right now!" Jonathan nodded and set to work.

Martha sat Lana down in the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. Martha then returned to Clark's side and turned to Jonathan.

"Have you found it?" Jonathan sighed.

"Not yet." Martha grabbed a towel and started wiping blood off of Clark's torso. She gasped.

"Jonathan, he stopped breathing!"

"Don't you quit on me son!" Jonathan frantically searched for the piece of kryptonite. "I got!" Jonathan held up the pliers. A small green piece of rock was clasped tight in the jaws. He dropped the pliers and rock in the towel Martha held out. She took off running.

Lana had made her way to the couch. She took the place that Martha had just occupied. She gasped, when Clark's wound healed. She had the urge to run, but she couldn't. Instead she grabbed Clark's hand and stroked his hair. Martha returned and nodded at Jonathan, letting him know that the rock was disposed of.

"He's waking up." Lana smiled as Clark's eyes twitched and then opened. "Hey you." Clark tried to sit up.

"Easy there Clark." Jonathan put a firm hand on Clark's chest.

"What happened?"

"We got it out." Martha said with a smile. "Jonathan can help me in the kitchen?" Getting the hint, Jonathan left Clark and Lana alone.

"Lana, I have something that you need to know."

"You mean I get to know the great secret that is Clark Kent?"

"Yes, you finally get to know."

Martha poured two cups of coffee.

"You know telling Lana Clark's secret might be a bad idea."

"Yea it could be, but how are you supposed to explain what she just witnessed. This will be better for Clark."

"I guess your right."


End file.
